1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with firm frame for mating with a corresponding connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,177 B2, discloses a conventional electrical connector which includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shield enclosing the insulative housing (seen in FIGS. 16˜17 of the prior patent). The metal shield includes a first frame, a second frame and a partition wall separating the first and second frames. The first frame includes a first top wall and a first bottom wall opposite to the first top wall. The second frame includes a second top wall coplanar with the first top wall, and a second bottom wall adjacent to the first bottom wall. The partition wall extends integrally from the first bottom wall. The partition wall includes a protrusion received in a hole defined between the first and second top walls of the metal shield, thereby ensuring the configuration of the first frame. However, the structure of the second frame is not stable enough because the island second bottom not engages with any other part of the first frame. After repeated insertion of the mating connector into the second frame, the second frame subjects to an undesired relative movement to the first frame because of exerted excessive forces. As a result, a distortion occurs in the second frame.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector solving the problem above.